Episode Seven: Glory
Glory & Gore is the seventh episode of the first season of Glee: A New Generation. Sectionals has arrived, but because of late entry New Directions find themselves going up against a glee club of criminals and a write in show choir. Although the kids think this is going to be an easy win, Sugar warns them about the last time New Directions went up against Jane Adams Academy Songs *'Half of Me' by Rihanna. Sung by Nikeysha Conrad *'Dip It Low' by Christina Milian. Sung by Nikeysha Conrad with The Daughters of Destiny *'For Your Entertainment' by Adam Lambert. Sung by The All Stars (Unreleased) *'Pink Champagne' by Ariana Grande. Sung by McKenzie Crawford *'Stronger' by Sugababes. Sung by New Directions Girls *'Glory and Gore' by Lorde. Sung by New Directions *'Change Your Life' by Iggy Azalea feat, T.I.. Sung by New Directions Episode Seven: Glory & Gore “Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Sectionals week” Sugar smiled as she and Angel stood on the stage “Oh God! Are you serious!” Dmitri moaned “We’ve got absolutely nothing ready!” “No costumes, no songs, no choreography. Not even a soloist!” Valerie sighed “Actually we do have a soloist” Angel grinned “McKenzie” “Me?” McKenzie smiled “Her?” Kendra and Libretta yelled shocked “Yes, McKenzie will sing a song of her choice at Sectionals this Saturday” Angel smiled “Awesome, now do you have any numbers planned for the rest of us to sing?” Derek rolled his eyes “Yes, we do Mr Kaede” Sugar growled “The girls will perform Stronger by the Sugababes” “And the whole group will sing Glory and Gore by Lorde” Angel grinned “Hold up, we performed three numbers at Invitationals and that felt like to little to me” Angie said “Yeah, the crowd left not so satisfied” Jake nodded “Well fine you can perform one more number and… Kendra, you can choose it” Angel smiled “Really? Me?” Kendra said excitedly “Oh what to choose though… Maybe Dark Horse… Or Set Fire To The Rain… Or perhaps Super Bass… Or maybe We Found Love… Or we could perform Applause” “Or you could think about it THEN tell us” Drew rolled his eyes “That’s probably wise” Kendra sighed “Valerie, Dmitri and ideas for dresses?” Sugar grinned hopefully “Well I found a really cool brand called Lulu In Chains” Valerie said “Why do I sense a but?” Angel sighed “One dress will cost us over 300 dollars easily” Valerie sighed “Any solutions guys?” Sugar smiled “Well, you take myself, Kendra, Libretta, Valerie, Dmitri and Jasmine for design class” Aspen said “We could probably make sort of knock off versions of the Lulu In Chains dresses” “Well that’s sorted” Angel sighed relieved “Not really” Drew said “The guys still need costumes” “Plus if Dmitri performs as a girl” Jason said “What’s this if business?” Dmitri raised his eyebrow “Fine, BECAUSE Dmitri’s performing as a girl, we’re even more outweighed guys to girls” Jason sighed “Okay… Drew, you and Brock will collaborate with the ladies wardrobe committee to find the guys look” Sugar smiled “And Jason, we’re an accepting group so… New Directions is gonna be the first show choir to have boy-boy, boy-girl AND girl-girl dancing partners” Angel grinned “Right now we only have a few days, let’s get to work” Sugar smiled _____________________________________________________________________________________ “Okay so the dresses we’ve decided on look like this” Valerie smiled showing the group a photo of a dress with a newspaper print bodice and ruffled skirt “I can probably find the newspaper material via my dads” Aspen smiled “Awesome, now for the skirts” Dmitri started “There’s no way any of us could emulate that puckering Frenchy” Libretta sighed “How about we find a different one without such a hard skirt?” “We could definitely try” Valerie smiled, the group spent five minutes looking through the dresses “The dresses are nice… But so monotonous” Kendra sighed “I have an idea” Jasmine smiled as she opened Google and searched prom dresses after ten minutes they found a gorgeous purple sequin dress “Let’s get to work” Kendra smiled “I’ll just send this to the guys” Dmitri smiled taking a photo with his phone _____________________________________________________________________________________ “Purple?” Brock moaned “Sequins!” Drew almost cried “You know us guys don’t have to wear the exact same, fabrics and colours as much right?” Jason sighed “Wait, what?” Drew said “We only have to match slightly, so like… Purple tops or ties, not bright purple sequin pants you idiots” Jason rolled his eyes “But still… PURPLE!” Brock sighed “Oh get over it Brock, least we don’t have to make our outfits” Drew sighed _____________________________________________________________________________________ “Okay then guys let’s run through Glory and Gore again” Sugar sighed “And this time Jason please catch Dmitri, we don’t need any broken bones” “Sorry, it’s just distracting dancing with my girlfriend’s best friend” Jason shrugged “Hold up” Dmitri said turning to face Valerie “You’re dating him?” “Not entirely… we’ve been to Breadstix… Once” Valerie said “And there goes some of her coolness rating” Kendra whispered to Libretta “ANYWAY” Angel said “We don’t need this, and if we’re not careful. Jade Adams and The All Stars will make mince meat of you guys” “Wait… Jane Adams? That’s a school full of convicts!” Kendra scoffed “And The All Stars from Delphos?” Melissa raised her eyebrow “They’re awful! I saw them perform against The Troubletones last year, they ruined Kelly Clarkson for me to be honest” “So really… We’ve got this one in the bag?” Brock smirked “Not entirely. When I told Miss Fabray that we’re up against Jane Adams she told me about how they got their hands on New Directions setlist before Sectionals, so we cannot get complacent seen as Sectionals is only a couple of days away” Sugar sternly said “So now that’s settled, back to work!” Angel smiled _____________________________________________________________________________________ “Okay ladies and gentlemen” Sugar smiled as the group piled onto the bus early Saturday morning “Let’s get to Sectionals!” “Woo…” Valerie rolled her eyes turning to Dmitri “Are you seriously texting him right now?” “Hmm? What? No… Of course not” Dmitri looked away. Valerie just rolled her eyes “I think we should practise” Melissa smiled “I think you should hush” Talia snarled “This is gonna be the longest fifteen minutes ever” Jake grumbled “How about we sing campfire songs and drink coco loser?” Libretta whispered to Melissa who looked down “Yay team…” Sugar sighed disheartened “SERIOUSLY!” Angel sighed exasperatedly as the bus began to move “You’re all gonna start arguing and calling each other names a few hours before Sectionals? You guys haven’t grown at all! I thought I saw so much growth and maturity in this group last week, I couldn’t be more wrong. You’re still as petty as ever! It doesn’t matter if we win or lose Sectionals today, if you guys are going on that stage with this attitude you’ve already lost.” _____________________________________________________________________________________ “Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the 2019 Western Ohio Sectionals Championship!” The announcer’s voice boomed over the loud speakers. “Now for tonight’s judges” “Dmitri! Pssst! Dmitri!” A voice whispered behind the New Directions the group turned to find a young man wearing a scarf over his mouth, sunglasses and a baseball cap. He raised his glasses quickly showing them who he really was “Lucas?” Dmitri and Valerie smiled “Lucas…” Daniel snarled “Yeah it’s me. I came to support you guys” Lucas smiled “What’s up with the snow storm look Warbler?” Libretta scoffed “Mr Smythe has spies EVERYWHERE. If I’m spotted… I’m pretty much dead.” Lucas shrugged “Oh…” Libretta said eyes wide “And for tonight’s first performer’s from Jane Adams Academy please welcome The Daughters of Destiny!” The announcer’s voice boomed, the New Directions turned to see the one girl walk onto the stage “A Destiny’s Child reference? How ratchet” Kendra rolled her eyes “Nikeysha Conrad is not ratchet honey” Angel said quickly “Who?” Kendra asked “Her” Angel pointed to the girl on the stage “You saw me on the television, setting fire to all the buildings. Yeah I guess you saw me stealing, but you've no idea what I've been needin'. Talk about when we were children, not the kind of kid that you believe in. You saw me on the television, saw me on the television” Nikeysha sang “But that's just the half of it, yeah you saw the half of it. This is the life I live, and that's just the half of it. Saw me on the television, hanging out my dirty linen. You're entitled to your own opinion. Sit and shake your head at my decision. I guess the kind of songs that I've been singing. Make it seem as if I'm always winning. But you saw me on a television. Yeah you saw me on a television” Nikeysha stood there pouring her soul into the song “But that's just the half of it. You saw the half of it. This is the life I live. And that's just the half of it. Oh you know me I'm the life of the party. Beautiful people surround me. Everybody falling in love. Oh you know me, everybody knows that I'm crazy. Sticks and stones they never break me. And I'm the type that don't give a what. And that's just the half of it. You saw the half of it. Yeah this is the life I live. And that's just the half of it. Yeah you saw the half of it. And this is the life I live. You saw the half of it. Only the half of it. Eh, oh, no. You saw me on the television. Saw me on the television.” Nikeysha finished the crowd giving her a standing ovation “Ladies and gentlemen please welcome The Daughter’s of Destiny” “If they sing Bootylicious…” Kendra growled “What are you gonna do about it. You’re about as hood as I am religious” Talia rolled her eyes as the music began to Dip It Low “Says he wants you. He says he needs you. It's real talk, then why not make him wait for you. If he really wants you. If he really needs you. Really got to have you. Take your time and feel him out. When he's a good boy. I mean a really really good boy. Why not let him lay with you. That's when you give it to him good” Nikeysha sang as the girls all started to dance with her “Dip it low. Pick it up slow. Roll it all around. Poke it out let your back roll” Nikeysha sang with The Daughters “Pop pop pop that thing. I’ma show you how to make your man say "Ooo” Dip it low. Pick it up slow. Roll it all around. Poke it out let your back roll. Pop pop pop that thing. I’ma show you how to make your man say "Ooo"” “You getting bold. He growin' cold. It's just the symptoms of young love. Growin' old” Nikeysha sang as the girls danced seductively “You think it's time. And you're thinking of leaving. But give it time. It's late at night. He's coming home. Meet him at the door with nothin' on. Take him by the hand. Let him know it's on. If you understand me. Y’all come on." “All my ladies wind it up. If you know just how to move” The Daughters sang “Mooove” Nikeysha sang “All my fellas jump behind. And show her what you want to do” “Show her what you got daddy” “All my ladies wind it up. If you know just how to move. All my fellas jump behind. And show her what you want to do” “Ouuuh..wouh ouh” “Dip it low. Pick it up slow” Nikeysha sang with The Daughters “Roll it all around. Poke it out let your back roll. Pop pop pop that thing. I’ma show you how to make your man say "Ooo" Dip it low. Pick it up slow. Roll it all around. Poke it out let your back roll. Pop pop pop that thing. I’ma show you how to make your man say "Ooo"” “We can move if you wanna. We can move if you wanna” Nikeysha sang “We can mooove if you wanna. We can mooooooove…” “Dip it low. Pick it up slow” Nikeysha sang with The Daughters “Roll it all around. Poke it out let your back roll. Pop pop pop that thing. I’ma show you how to make your man say "Ooo" Dip it low. Pick it up slow. Roll it all around. Poke it out let your back roll. Pop pop pop that thing. I’ma show you how to make your man say "Ooo" Dip it low. Pick it up slow. Roll it all around. Poke it out let your back roll. Pop pop pop that thing. I’ma show you how to make your man say "Ooo" Dip it low. Pick it up slow. Roll it all around. Poke it out let your back roll. Pop pop pop that thing. I’ma show you how to make your man say "Ooo"” “I feel slightly violated” Riley said “I feel like I just watched a strip show” Drew looked horrified “We might lose this Angel” Sugar sighed “I feel that” Angel said worried _____________________________________________________________________________________ “Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet. 'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet. Well I'm about to turn up the heat. I'm here for your entertainment” The All Stars finished “Ladies and gentlemen, The All Stars” The announcer boomed and the crowd applauded “Now for our final act from Lima it’s the New Directions!” McKenzie walked out onto the stage breathed deeply and began to sing “Every day I'm grindin'. I don't even get a weekend. Been livin' my life. In black and white, no sleeping. So tonight we're gonna flip it. Like in a New York minute” McKenzie sang as the girls walked out to join her on stage “We're gonna hail a cab. And don't look back. Once we get in it. Lemme hear you say. Ooooh, ooooh. Can't keep it bottled up. Lemme hear you say. Ooooh, ooooh. Can't keep it bottled up” McKenzie smiled as she and the girls danced “Make it pop like Pink Champagne. In the purple rain. Gonna paint paint paint the city. We're gonna show off all our pretty, pretty pretty. In a pink champagne. Let 'em know our names. Screamin' so loud. 'Til they'll hear us in LA. We're poppin' like pink champagne. We're poppin' like pink champagne. We're poppin' like pink champagne!” McKenzie sang running up the stairs on stage “Don't need no guest list. Everybody's invited. I said "Even if you can't get in, we'll dance outside it!" We're gonna make this bubble. Carbonate some trouble. When life gets flat. Gotta take it back to another level.” She sang as she and the girls strutted down the stairs “Lemme hear you say. Ooooh, ooooh. Can't keep it bottled up. Lemme hear you say. Ooooh, ooooh. Can't keep it bottled up” She sang as she was lifted by Dmitri and Angie “''Make it pop like Pink Champagne. In the purple rain. Gonna paint, paint, paint the city. We're gonna show off all our pretty, pretty. In a pink champagne. Let 'em know our names. Screamin' so loud. They'll hear us in LA. We're poppin' like pink champagne. We're poppin' like pink champagne. We're poppin' like pink champagne!”'' She sang as she and the girls all formed a line “Make it pop like. Make it pop like. Make it pop like. Oooh... Ooh... Ooh... Oh. P-p-p-p-pink! Make it pop like pink champagne” The crowd went wild as the girls started to cancan “In the purple rain! We're gonna paint, paint, paint the city. We're gonna show off all our pretty, pretty. In a pink champagne! Let 'em know our names! Scream it so loud. They'll hear us in LA. We're poppin' like pink champagne! We're poppin' like pink champagne! We're poppin' like pink champagne!” McKenzie finished as the girls got into formation on the stairs “I'll make it through the rainy days. I'll be the one who stands here longer than the rest” Jasmine sang “When my landscape changes, rearranges. I'll be stronger than I’ve ever been. No more stillness, more sunlight. Everything's gonna be alright” “I know that there's gonna be a change” The girls all sang “Better find your way out of your fear. If you wanna come with me. Then that's the way it's gotta be” Melissa sang “I'm all alone and finally. I'm getting stronger” The girls all sang “Stronger, stronger, stronger” Melissa sang “You'll come to see. Just what I can be. I'm getting stronger” “Stronger, stronger, stronger” '' ''“Sometimes I feel so down and out. Like emotion that's been captured in a maze.” Kendra sang “I had my ups and downs. Trials and tribulations. I overcome it day by day. Feeling good and almost powerful. A new me, that's what I’m looking for” “I know that there's gonna be a change” The girls all sang “Better find your way out of your fear. If you wanna come with me. Then that's the way it's gotta be” Jasmine sang “I'm all alone and finally. I'm getting stronger” The girls all sang “Stronger, stronger, stronger” Jasmine sang “You'll come to see. Just what I can be. I'm getting stronger” “Stronger, stronger, stronger” “I didn't know what I had to do. I just knew I was alone.” Melissa sang “People around me. But they didn't care. So I searched into my soul. I'm not the type of girl that will let them see her cry. It's not my style. I get by. See I’m gonna do this for me.” “I'm all alone” The girls all sang “I’m all alone” Riley sang “And finally. I'm getting stronger” The girls all sang “Stronger, stronger, stronger” Riley sang “You'll come to see.” “You’ll come to see” “Just what I can be.” “Just what I can be” “I'm getting stronger” “Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.” “I'm all alone” The girls all sang “I’m all alone” Riley sang “And finally. I'm getting stronger” The girls all sang “I’m getting stronger, you know I’m getting stronger” Riley sang “You'll come to see.” “You’ll come to see” “Just what I can be.” “Just what I can be” “I'm getting stronger” “Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.” Riley sang “Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.” “Ah, oh. Ah, oh. Ah, oh” The girls finished and the boys walked onto the stage “There's a humming in the restless summer air. And we're slipping off the course that we prepared” Drew sang “But in all chaos, there is calculation. Dropping glasses just to hear them break.” “You've been drinking like the world was gonna end” Libretta sang “It didn't” Alyssa and Angie sang “Took a shiner from the fist of your best friend” “Go figure” “It's clear that someone's gotta go. We mean it but I promise we're not mean” “And the cry goes out.” Valerie sang “Ooh” the girls sang “They lose their minds for us. And how it plays out” “Ooh” “Now we're in the ring. And we're coming for blood” “Oh, oh” The girls sang “You could try and take us” The boys sang “Oh-oh” “But we're the gladiators” “Oh! Oh!” “Everyone a rager” “Oh-oh” “But secretly they're saviors” “Glory and gore go hand in hand” The New Directions sang “That's why we're making headlines” “Oh! Oh!” The girls sang “You could try and take us” The boys sang “Oh-oh” “But victory's contagious” “Delicate in every way but one” Alyssa sang “The swordplay” Libretta and Valerie sang “God knows we like archaic kinds of fun” “The old way” “Chance is the only game I play with, baby. We let our battles choose us” “And the cry goes out.” Angie sang “Ooh” the girls sang “They lose their minds for us. And how it plays out” “Ooh” “Now we're in the ring. And we're coming for blood” “Oh, oh” The boys sang “You could try and take us” The girls sang “Oh-oh” “But we're the gladiators” “Oh! Oh!” “Everyone a rager” “Oh-oh” “But secretly they're saviors” “Glory and gore go hand in hand” The New Directions sang “That's why we're making headlines” “Oh! Oh!” The boys sang “You could try and take us” The girls sang “Oh-oh” “But victory's contagious” “No-one round here's good at keeping their eyes closed. The sun's starting to light up when we're walking home” Jason sang “Tired little laughs, gold-lie promises, we'll always win at this. I don't ever think about death. It's alright if you do, it's fine” “We gladiate but I guess we're really fighting ourselves. Roughing up our minds so we're ready when the kill time comes” Aspen sang “Wide awake in bed, words in my brain. "Secretly you love this do you even wanna go free?" Let me in the ring, I'll show you what that big word means” “Oh, oh” The girls sang “You could try and take us” boys girls sang “Oh-oh” “But we're the gladiators” “Oh! Oh!” “Everyone a rager” “Oh-oh” “But secretly they're saviors” “Glory and gore go hand in hand” The New Directions sang “That's why we're making headlines” “Oh! Oh!” The boys sang “You could try and take us” The girls sang “Oh-oh” “But victory's contagious” The girls finished the song standing at the front of the stage as the last song began “Imma change your life, Imma change it” Kendra sang with the girls “Yeah!” Rohan said and began to laugh a little “Imma change your life, life. Imma change your life, Imma change it.” “New Directions homie!” “Imma change your life, life. Imma change your life, Imma change it.” “Real talk” “Imma change your life, life. Imma change your life, Imma change it.” “No bull yeah” “Imma change your life, life” “You used to dealing with basic girls. Basic stuff all the time. I'm a new classic, upgrade your status. From a standby to a frequent flyer.” Jessica rapped “Pop out your past life, and I'll renovate your future. Then I integrate my genius stuff we purchasin' not perusing.” “Yeah, I love your hustle, baby. Just let me add a little bit of muscle, baby. Joint venture, we'll partner up until the shares are up. And I'll up your wages on a private island, dolo. One across the Cono” Talia rapped “Them broads before me was locals. Through customs accustom your wardrobe, man” “Stamped passports where they all pass ports 'til the clocks fast forward. Then we got blue shores where they don't do chores, we just get chauffeured. Damn, this is the life. Exclusive stuff with all access granted” Dmitri rapped “In the country where the accents are grand. And they landing on top of foreign mansions” “Imma change your life, Imma change it. Imma change your life, life.” The New Directions sang “Imma change your life, Imma change it. Imma change your life, life. Imma change your life, Imma change it. Imma change your life, life. Imma change your life, Imma change it. Imma change your life, life.” “If you could listen more than you speak. I get you everything that you need” Derek rapped “I'm talking 'bout red bottoms LV. Even extensions plugs in your weave. I be blowing on strong smoke when we ride. And everybody just lookin'. But ain't no boys gon' holla. They like nah shawty she tooken” “Imma get you up out that coffee shop. Pick you up and leave you marked where you wanna shop. And let me show you that watch you supposed to wear. Get up out that Honda Civic and get yourself in here.” Rohan sang “Tell your mom and dad you're straight. Don't worry 'bout it you got it. You fly over in coach and fly back in a jet. Hustle gang got your chest. Ain't no time for stress” “We spend our Winters in the Summer of Australia. Eating crumpets with the sailors. On acres without the neighbours” Kendra rapped “We fast-forward four years more. We long way from real poor, And all the stuff that we endure. I told you what you was in for so.” “Imma change your life, Imma change it. Imma change your life, life.” The New Directions sang “Imma change your life, Imma change it. Imma change your life, life. Imma change your life, Imma change it. Imma change your life, life. Imma change your life, Imma change it. Imma change your life, life.” “Once you go great, you never go good. You never go back, even if you could” Talia sang “I'll show you my way, I got that good-good. You never go back, even if you could” “Have you ever wished your life would change? Woke up and you lived your dreams” Brock sang “Baby I could help you make that change. I could show you how to do this thing” “Have you ever wished your life would change? Woke up and you lived your dreams.” Jake sang “Baby I could help you make that change. I can show ya, show ya” “Show ya, show ya…” Rohan sang “Imma change your life, Imma change it. Imma change your life, life.” The New Directions sang “Imma change your life, Imma change it. Imma change your life, life. Imma change your life, Imma change it. Imma change your life, life. Imma change your life, Imma change it. Imma change your life, life.” “Once you go great, you never go good. You never go back, even if you could.” Dmitri and Jessica sang “I'll show you my way, I got that good-good. You never go back, even if you could.” “Once you go great, you never go good.” Derek sang “Imma change your life, Imma change it. Imma change your life, life” The New Directions sang “I'll show you my way, I got that good-good” “Imma change your life, Imma change it. Imma change your life, life” The group finished and the crowd applauded as they left the stage _____________________________________________________________________________________ “Hey it’s Nikeysha right?” Alyssa smiled as she and the New Directions walked up to The Daughters of Destiny “Sorry, I’m not signing autographs to loser teams” Nikeysha smiled “Excuse you ho!” Libretta snarled Nikeysha held one of The Daughters back “Ladies, I can handle this, how about you guys treat yourself to the free swag in the green room?” Nikeysha smiled, The Daughters one by one left for the green room “What do you want?” She snapped “We wanted to congratulate you and The Daughters but let you know we’ve won this” Kendra smiled “The hell you have” Nikeysha snarled before storming off “Well… She seemed nice” Riley smiled _____________________________________________________________________________________ “Now for the results” The announcer smiled as the three teams stood on the stage “In second place, from Jane Adams Academy in Defiance it’s The Daughters of Destiny!” The crowd cheered and Nikeysha collected the trophy “Now in first place, from William McKinley High in Lima it’s the New Directions!” The group went wild. They couldn’t believe it, they had beaten two other teams and were heading to Regionals. _____________________________________________________________________________________ THE END Category:Final Editions